my master my love
by Sevisabottom
Summary: Akuma can go into heat! What the hell does that have to do with Allen! and why is Lenaleech still alive!...Your typical mating season/heat story with a D.gray man twist.
1. Prolouge: the Dream

Dream:

A white haired boy sits in a bedroom waiting for his beloved master. He has  
been waiting so very long and has gotten bored so to beat the evil that is  
boredom he decides to take a look around. Each wall is at least 20x20''. On  
one wall there are two huge window/door(things) that leads onto a patio. The  
curtains surrounding the windows are deep crimson with black stitching along  
the edges. The rest of the room was pretty boring, there was a couch, a coffee  
table, and a rug, all black with red stitching. The bed was something on a  
whole different level. It could fit 18 grown men comfortably and sleeping at  
different angles. The sheets were black silk with red crosses along the seams,  
the comforter was exactly like the sheets except in reverse and it had the  
crosses out lined in white. It also had black, red, and white pillows all over  
that the boy couldn't help but want to lay down on it. Just as he was about to  
climb onto the bed, the door flew open and in walked none other that his lazy,  
sadistic, sex god of a master. General Cross.

"Master! Um….. I was …. Just…..uhhh"

"Come here idiot student"

"hai" Allen slowly made his way across the room keeping his eyes intent on the  
ground until he saw his masters black boots and even then he remained with his  
head down.

"Hey I'm up here, look at me" commanded Cross.

"hai mast-nnnhhh!" all of a sudden Allen found himself staring in to the  
crimson eyes of his master. " wah? Sto—nnn….ma…nn…. master." Even  
though his mind was telling him that there was no way that this was real he  
couldn't deny his master. In fact, he felt the unmistakable urge to submit and  
allow his master do what he wished with him. Actually, that idea was very good  
in Allen's eyes so he decided to do just that. After awhile, Allen could feel  
himself hardening. Just when he thought it could feel any better his master  
grinded his thigh against Allen's arousal sending sudden jolts of pleasure  
down his spine and causing him to fall into his master. Before he could make  
it to the floor his master picked him up and laid Allen on the bed. Just as he  
made to remove his shirt his master sat up and suddenly yelled

" Oi! Wake up idiot student!"


	2. confessions and training edit

Proof read by: xxSnowxxAngelxx

"Allen-kun! Allen-kun! Wake up!" came the high pitched whine of none other than Lenalee Lee.

"yea! Come on ochibi!" cut in Lavi in his cheerful and melodic voice.

'guess it can't be helped' mused Allen as he tried to ignore the aching erection and put on his clothes.

"yea, I'll be right out" he shouted in fake happiness that everyone at HQ has come to believe as his real personality.

'another day behind the mask' is his last thought as he leaves the little room and dreams behind.

"hi Lavi, Leenalee" greets Allen slipping into his mask of kindness and naiveté with practiced ease.

"hey Allen just thought you'd want to eat breakfast with us" says Lenalee as she latches onto Allen's arm and starts to pull him towards the cafeteria.

"yea ochibi! You never eat with us any more" mock-whines Lavi as he glomps Allen from behind and nuzzles his cheek.

"okay, okay. Lets go " says Allen as he subtly tries to put Lavi between Lenalee and himself.

Time skip: just outside of the cafeteria

"ummmm hey I uhhhmm have to uhhh talk to Komui-san about something so um yea later!" Yells Allen as he turns towards the dorms.

"but Allen-kun you haven't even eaten yet." Lenalee calls after him.

"sorry but its reeeeaaaalllyyyy important" is the reply as he continues to run a top speed. When he finally thinks its safe enough to slow down that Lenalee cant magically pop up he continues to make his way to Kanda's dorm where said swordsman is already waiting (Rather impatiently I might add).

"Oi! Moyashi you're late." States Kanda as they begin walking to the science department.

"sorry Kanda, but bunny-chan and Lenaleech came to get me for breakfast this morning."

"whatever where is your babysitter today?"

"you mean bowl cut?"

"yea that one"

"hmmm, wait a sec" whispered Allen as they sneak into the Ark. "Ark Lock! Anyways I haven't seen bowl cut in a while probably off sucking Hitler-stache's cock in some random office or something like that."

"Oi Moyashi what did you just do?" asked Kanda as they made their way past row upon row of white buildings.

"huh? Oh I just locked the ark so that no one can enter without my conscious permission. " replied Allen as if he were merely discussing the weather last night.

"hn…..didn't know you could do that"

"yea well….. oh here it is!" exclaimed Allen as he stops at a pair of double doors leading to god-knows-where and started rummaging through his pockets.

"Here what is and what are you looking for? And when are you going to answer my first question?"

"In order? Here is my apartment and I'm looking for the keys." Allen informed Kanda, still searching for the elusive keys.

"oh okay… you have an apartment here?"

"found it!...well yeah. I mean I basically own the thing and as such have the power to make it look ay way, and have anything, I want" answered Allen as he unlocked the doors.

The inside of the apartment (if you could call it that) was exactly like his dream (A/N; I will not be putting any details so use your imagination…..by the way he has a Japanese style hot spring…so yea)

-time skip: hot springs-

"sooooo, aniki I was wondering" starts Allen before he is cut off by Kanda

"What the hell moyashi?"

"I heard that's what you're supposed to call your older brother in Japan"

"well yeah, but when the hell did I become aniki?"

"Since you figured out the face behind my mask?" said Allen, making it seem more like a question than a statement

"Whatever, just don't go calling me that around other people. It's troublesome enough without them asking about this. Now, since I'm aniki that makes you what …otouto?"

"Hai!"

"okay then, otouto, as your aniki I think I deserve to know the reason behind our meeting, don't you?"

"um….. Hai?"

"good. Now. Talk."

"well, you see, akuma mating season is coming up."

"Oooooookay, what does that have to do with you? And wait, did you just say akuma mating season? Is that even possible? I was under the impression couldn't….. um…well…..you know"

"Well technically they can't. Mating season is more in the sense that two different akuma will mad a new one out of themselves. So in other words an akuma finds another whose soul is compatible with theirs and become one akuma with two souls."

"okay, that still doesn't explain what it has to do with you"

"Well because of my curse, which basically makes me part akuma, it's my mating season as well"

"and you didn't think to mention that before because?"

"It's my first. Well the first that actually effects me." Allen replied unconcernedly.

"I see, well do you at lest have an idea of how this works?"

"Kinda like an animal I guess. I find a potential mate, try to attract them, fuck like rabbits, and if we're lucky have a kid"

"I got everything 'til you got to 'having a kid'. So you're going to mate with a chick?"

"Nope, and why does me mating with a girl seem so unbelievable?"

"Then how are you supposed to have a kid? And I always just assumed you were gay."

"hello! Part akuma here! And no I'm not gay."

"Then why won't you mate a girl?"

"Because I base who I mate with on power, and all the females here are too weak; The ones that aren't are either scary or ugly"

"Ok. I get that, but what do you mean you base it on power? Like if they're weaker than you?"

"No. They have to be either equal or higher than me in all aspects of strength meaning innocence, brains, physical, etc."

"so that leaves….who?"

"ummm… My master?"

"so… you're going to try and seduce your master?"

"yes?"

"oh….well shouldn't be to hard, that man'll fuck anything with legs and a hole" Stated Kanda as he exited the spring followed closely by his newly appointed otouto.

"Well you see that's the thing, when I mate it'll be for life. Meaning no sex with anyone else for either of us. So I'm gonna have to be a pretty good fuck to get him to agree to that.." He chuckled nervously.

"I see your dilemma, got any experience?"

" Not really experience, but I was taught a few things by the women I met at the brothels my master went to" says Allen as they sneak back out of the ark.

"Oh like what?"

"You know the usual, oral, anal, how to pleasure both men and women with my hands, they also taught me about various 'toys', bondage, s&m, role play, hand cuffs, whips, dildos, vibrators, etc. and apparently I'm better than most of them even though I'm technically still a virgin" replies Allen as the make their way back to Kanda's room

"wow" is the only thing out of Kanda's mouth as he follows Allen with an expression of awe, surprise, disturbance and was that arousal? After leaving Kanda at his room Allen heads back to his own and lays down. 'hmmmm, I think I should do some shopping seeing as it's such a special occasion' he thinks, getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At night**

Panting could be heard outside of Allen's room late into the night. Those who passed by simply believed that he was training, but what was going on within the room that night was far from the training that came to everyone's mind.

Allen was laid on his bed, sweat glistening on pale skin, his chest heaving as he desperately tried to gain his breath. His clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor as if he had been in a hurry to remove them from his body. Buttons from his shirt could be found in random crevices and corners, his pants were wrinkled and hanging off the edge of the bed and his ribbon lay caressingly across his neck.

Pale hands played across his chest plucking and twisting at his nipples till the rose in two crimson peaks against his pale flesh. Slowly his right hand drifted towards his center. A hand smoothed over his stomach finger dipping into the indent of his belly button before reaching soft curls. Still they continued downward till they reached the base of his shaft, feeling the heat and pleasure run through his veins.

"Please , master_" _ a broken whisper spilled from rose red lips. A whimper "_MORE_"

A second hand came to join the other and took the rigid shaft in his hand and eased the foreskin down. Dipping into the slit and gathering the precum Allen brought the digit to his mouth. Tasting himself. Allen continued to suck on his fingers till the dripped with saliva before slowly moving them back towards his shaft, however rather than using it stroke himself the young exorcist instead continued past his cock and perineum till he felt the softly furled skin of his entrance. Slowly pushing his index finger inside himself the snowy haired boy began to gently stretch himself, memories of red hair and cruel laughter running through his mind. First one then two fingers slid in sending jolts of pleasure up his spine, causing him to curl his toes and mewl. Adding a third finger the young exorcist began to finger himself in earnest, hitting his prostate with every thrust of his fingers till, suddenly he came, a high pitched wail of his masers name spilling from his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look! Whats that in the sky? It's a bird! It's a plane! Its spider-man!...NO! its another chapeter….Finally!**

"….Talking…."

…_.Allen Thinking…_

Chapter 4: The Plan

**How to seduce your master- a checklist**

around in your sexiest most figure flattering clothes….Don't look like a slut!_ Do it tastefully_

him "accidentally"…..constantly

caught naked…a lot.

over in front of him…..a lot

him. _Don't! get hit_

him jealous

**~~~~~CxA.~~~~~~ ~~~~CxA~~~~~~ ~~~~~CxA.~~~~**

Number 1:

"Ni-chaan~!"

"What, Moyashi?"

"Do you think that Master will like this outfit?"

"How should I know? I'm not a pervert."

"But Kanda, you're the only one I can ask. Besides, you promised to help me."

"Oh really? When did I promise that?"

"Kanda!"

Allen and Kanda had decided to meet in the training room that day. The raven haired boy sat against the wall watching Allen fiddle with the various parts of his outfit wondering how he had gotten himself into such a situation. Allen stood in front of the mirror examining himself and the outfit that he hoped would be the first step in getting his mate. He had chosen to wear his exorcist jacket open over a white tank top that stopped just before the waistband of his black leather pants, which hugged his hips and thighs just enough to hint at sexuality without looking slutty and showed of a peak of skin on his stomach whenever he stretched. On his feet he wore his usual pair boots, shined to perfection, and his ribbon instead of being laced loosely around his collar bone was neatly tied around his neck in a choker style.

"_Kanda!_"

"What!"

"Help me!"

"Help yourself"

"Help me or else I'll tell Leenaleech where you've been training. You know she's been so lonely without her Yuu-kun."

"Do it and I'll tell everyone exactly _what_ you were doing last night that cause all that heavy breathing and exactly _who _was on your mind."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

~~~~~CxA.~~~~~~ ~~~~CxA~~~~~~ ~~~~~CxA.~~~~

Later that day was Allen was counting his earnings from the weekly poker match and wondering why everyone was staring at him with horrified looks on their face when he saw his master leaning against the wall watching him with a predatory look in his eye.

"Hello Master"

"Why're you dressed like that idiot student?"

"I just felt like I needed a change. Do you like it?"

"Hm, keep it—"

_Yes! I knew this would get him to pay attention to me._

"—it might come in handy when you see the debt collectors."

_Not that kind of attention! _

"…Yes, Master"

Allen watched as his master walked away disappointment filling his chest.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe the next step will get better results?_


End file.
